


christmas baking

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [10]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: rapunzel attempts to teach her friends how to bake.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 11





	christmas baking

”No Merida, you need more flour” Rapunzel said handing said thing to her friend. “And Jack, stop eating the dough” she continued absentmindedly as she worked her on dough before her head shot up to find her friend in the act of stuffing his mouth full of dough. “Jack!”

“What?” Jack said with his mouth full making Rapunzel sigh deeply.

She thought it would be fun to teach her friends to bake so that they could make cookies for North’s big Christmas party together. But it turned out to be really stressful instead.

Hiccup ended up being quite good at baking, which was a relief and kind of a shock. Everyone knew how bad he was at cooking, but baking was a whole other story. Still, he was new at it and had to focus pretty hard on his own baking rather than helping the others like Rapunzel did.

Merida tried. Really, really hard. But she just seemed to not be able to get it right. Which of coursed irritated her. Rapunzel was patient with her and gave her clear instructions and now it went sort of well, but still a bit of struggle.

Jack could have been really good at baking if he only tried. But he didn’t seem to think baking was any fun and just ate all the dough instead. This irritated Rapunzel since she had specifically told him not to eat anything until they were done.

“Come one Punzie, I’m not that bad, am I?” he teased and nudged her arm playfully.

Rapunzel answered by taking a handful of flour and throwing it in his face.

“Yes, you are” she said and giggled.

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed and threw flour back at his friend.

This started a war between them where they just threw flour at each other and laughed loudly.

“Punz, could you help me?” Merida called and stopped them in their war.

Rapunzel, with her hair full of flour, walked up to Merida and gave her instructions on what to do next.

Jack thought this was a bit boring though, and to get the excitement up again he filled his hands with flour and snuck up behind Merida, dropping all of it in her wild hair. Merida slowly turned around, looking very angry at first. But then she smirked.

“Just wait til’ I get my hands on you Frost” she said and started chasing him around the kitchen with a bag of flour in her hand.

Rapunzel laughed and joined Merida. At last they got him and while Rapunzel held his hands behind his back Merida poured the flour all over him.

“Guys, I thought we were going to bake?” Hiccup suddenly said making them all turn their heads to him. The three flour covered teens shared a glance before smirking at him. “Oh no” Hiccup said a split second before he started running.

At the end of the day when Elinor came in to check on them she found four teens all covered in flour in a very messy kitchen with no cookies done at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i was on fire in 2014


End file.
